


Slave for a Day

by tom_the_holland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Slave for a Day

I would explain the ins and outs of my job, but I’m currently on my way to a client’s so I’ll give you the short version. I am basically a hire sex slave. Pay me and you can do anything you want to me until my time is up. It’s actually a very good earner.

Today, I am waiting on a bench for Nick Jonas. I have no idea what to expect — his e-mail was very vague — but I knew he had a lot of money.

I charge based on net worth and length of time. For example, Nick’s e-mail said he wanted one day, and his net worth is $25m so that’s a price of $1 million.

Not bad money.

The light went out in his bedroom, my signal to come in. I walk up the stairs to his apartment and open the door.

There was a note on the table.

Dear ,

Here are the rules for the next 24 hours:  
• refer only to me as ‘sir’, ‘daddy’ or ‘master’  
• you will stay in the room I have made for you except when I allow you to leave.  
• you will only get fed at meal times that I set

Here is the scenario:  
• you are a kidnap victim and I am the kidnapper  
• you are underage  
• you don’t know when you are getting out  
• every time we have sex, I am raping you

I will pay you at the end of your 24 hours.

I am in your bedroom.

Good luck,

Nick

After reading that, I wasn’t sure how to feel. I was 17, after all, and he wanted me to be underage? Oh well, it was my job.

The room Nick had made me looked... awful. There was nothing in the room apart from a lightbulb and a pile of newspapers. 

Nick was stood in the centre of the room.

He grabbed my and pulled me into the room, sticking duct tape across my mouth and tying my hands.

He pulls my trousers off, followed by underwear and socks. He uses scissors to cut my shirt off.

He leaves me naked and tied up in this dingy cell and I hear him lock the door.

It’s been several hours, I don’t know how many, but I heard other people’s voices outside and now they seem to have left.

I hear the key twist in the door and it creaks open. Nick walks in and starts undoing his belt. As per scenario, I run for the door, just slow enough that he would stop me. He grabbed me and threw me backwards into the corner of the room. He shut the door.

He pulled his belt off. He worked his tight ripped jeans down his strong thighs and down his calfs. He pulled them off entirely and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a strong and muscular body. 

He stood for a few seconds in his underwear, looking at me, before pulling them off too. He was already hard and his dick was very long. I guessed at about seven or eight inches, with very thick girth. He was circumcised and had low-hanging, large balls as well. 

I shuffled away in mock-fear and he grabbed my by the shoulders and pushed me onto my back, a hand on each shoulder. 

I kicked with my legs, and he couldn’t quite get into position.

With one hand, he now held my neck. With the other, he held me still long enough for him to push in.

I screamed out, muffled by the duct tape, while he pushed the first few inches in. It was really thick and my ass was straining. When Nick pushed all the way in, I could feel the tip of his dick behind my bellybutton and could see its outline on my stomach.

Without pulling out, Nick put his arms under my armpits and pulled my up so I was sat on his dick. He then stood up, his hands behind my back, pulling our bodies close together.

I wriggled around, trying to escape, but Nick pushed me against the wall, and started pushing in and out. I shouted out again.

Nick punched me in the ribs hard for screaming out. It hurt bad, but I screamed out again. Nick pushed his knuckle between my ribs and I howled in pain.

Nick pinched my nose so I couldn’t breathe and kept pushing in and out.

We changed position again, Nick bundling me from up against the wall to laying on top of me on the cold stone floor.

All his weight stopped me from wriggling, but he kept thrusting into me. 

His hands found my throat again and choked me and he pounded.

The thrusts started slowing down and Nick pulled out as he came, sperm flying out of his dick, shooting all over my face in loads. One... two... three... four separate shots of cum all over my face.

He got off me and opened the door, picking up his clothes and locking me in.

I hadn’t even noticed at the time but I had come as well, a thinner coating around my stomach.


End file.
